As shown in FIGS. 4(a) and 4(b), conventional multilayer-ceramic-electronic-components are fabricated by alternating layers of ceramic layer 1 and inner electrode 2 so that multilayer body 3 is formed, which is then fired into the multilayer ceramic components.
The conventional multilayer-ceramic-electronic-components however include possibility of defective connections between the inner electrodes and outer electrodes due to the causes below:
(a) Shrinkage difference occurs between ceramic layer 1 and inner electrode 2 after both are fired. PA1 (b) The materials of electrode are vaporized when fired, whereby end face 2a of inner electrode 2 is sometimes recessed from a plane flush with end face 1a of ceramic layer.
When outer electrode (not shown) is applied to multilayer-sintered-body 3a after the ceramic layer 1 and inner electrode 2 are fired, defective connections between the outer electrode and inner electrode 2 can be expected due to the foregoing causes. As a result, desired electrical performance is not effected.
The following countermeasure has been taken to overcome this problem. End face 1a of ceramic layer 1 is ground until end face 2a of inner electrode 2 appears, then the outer electrode is applied to multilayer-sintered-body 3a. This method however increases a number of manufacturing processes, and therefore prolongs a manufacturing time. As a result, a manufacturing cost is boosted.
A number of layers increases at less thickness of inner electrode 2. Even the end face 1a is ground until the end face 2a of inner electrode 2 appears, the appearing area becomes smaller at a greater number of layers. Therefore, insufficient contacts between inner electrode 2 and the outer electrode can be expected. As a result, the desired electric performance is not effected and a number of layers to be increased is limited.